Nameless Guardian
"..." -Nameless Guardian encountering the human Description The Nameless Guardian is large suit of rusted armor worn by Royal Guards.The Guardian is never seen without it's helmet and almost never speaks. It carries a large sword and often roams the underground looking for humans. It also appears to be friendly to other monsters while being somewhat hostile to humans. As it's name suggests the name of Guardian is unknown but it's armor suggests it used to be a royal guard. Apperance The Nameless Guardian appears to be a rusted suit of armor. A very large one standing about 6 feet tall. It's armor appears to be worn by the likes of the royal guard of the underground, except it's heavily rusted. There is also a large hole in the middle of the chestplate. Presumably left by a sword or arrow. Arrows also are embedded in the back of the armor. Although they a quite worn presumably from age. It's helmet takes the appearance of a fierce dog but many parts of it has rusted. Despite the rusted helm there is no way to peek inside the helm without any careful inspection. The person inside is not really visible and it's debatable whether there is a person inside. The Guardian also wields a large sword similar to a Zweihander but with a Delta Rune symbol carved into the hilt. Like the armor the blade has rusted considerably but could deal potential damage. Fate of the guardian "There isn't much evidence of the past of the Guardian. But we can guess what happened by taking a look at it. With the armor being quite rusted and the aging arrows we can guess that the armor is pretty old. Possibly dating all the way back to the great war. The armor itself appears to be that of the royal guard meaning that the Guardian was probably an important or high ranking soldier. It also appears to modeled for a male user. So the Guardian is most likely male. The helmet which is modeled after a fierce wolf presumably makes the Guardian some sort of dog. Like most of the royal guard itself. The arrows and possibly a sword wound on the chest possibly means that the Guradian fell in battle, or maybe it survived. Getting to see inside the armor is a quite a challenge. It also doesn't really help that the thing doesn't talk much. The large sword which it carries appears to be what I gathered a Zweihander. A large, heavy great sword from the past. The Guardian must have been strong to lift this sword as it appears to be quite heavy despite being rusted. From what I can scrap up the Guardian appears to be a strong royal guard from long ago, until it fell in battle and presumably died. Then it now wanders the undergound protecting monsters from anysort of harm. I hope one day I can gather more about this things past." -Excited rookie'' Researcher'' Relations Family *Unknown Friends *None Acquaintances *Tba Enemies *Unknown Stats Neutral *HP:2500 *AT:12 *DF:12 *EXP On Kill:200 *Gold on Win:0 Pacifist *HP:2500 *AT:10 *DF:10 *EXP On Kill:200 *Gold on Win:0 Genocide *HP:4000 *AT:14 *DF:14 *EXP On Kill:300 *Gold on Win:0 ACTs Check, Challenge, Talk Check: A large suit of rusty armour. Wonder who's in it? Quotes Encounter 'A large suit of armor lumbers towards you 'Neutral/Pacifist 'A large suit of armor lumbers towards you threateningly 'Genocide Flavor Text TBA Trivia *Inspired by the Nameless King and Soul of Cinder of Dark Souls 3 *Remake of an old oc I once made Credit Gallery Category:OC